A Compilation of Twisted Love
by argh im emily
Summary: They had always been just a tad bit closer than their title as 'best friends' could let on without seeming questionable... RikuSora AkuRoku


**Summary**: They had always been just a -tad- bit closer than their title as 'best friends' could let on without seeming questionable... [RikuSora[AkuRoku

**Date began: **January 6th, 2007

**Date posted: **January 2nd, 2008

**Note: **Hells yeah, I'm loving how it took me like a year to finish this chapter. So I'm not promising quick updates but they'll… happen. Yeah.

This is basically my first multi-chapter fic in years but new Riku/Sora romantic comedies are getting scarce out there, so I figured I'd stop complaining and finish this thing.

Ps. UM, 70 reviews on _Bored_, what now? That sack of shit? Wow. Thanks guys.

--------

**A Compilation of Twisted Love **

**Spur of the moment, much?**

There are some things in this world that simply do not go well hand in hand. Sora and cooking was most definitely one of these deadly combinations. Not only did Sora's cooking taste bad... it was probably also hazardous to one's safety, health, and wellbeing. So when Riku had casually strolled into Sora's humble abode for their traditional Friday night movie extravaganza only to be greeted by a blast of hot air and thick, grey smoke... well, needless to say, he immediately knew what the source of the problem was.

Riku stumbled into the kitchen, where the smoke was predictably emerging from, to find a flustered Sora slaving (well, flailing) over a hot, smoke enveloped stove. Riku could only shake his head solemnly and let out a sigh before trudging over to his best friend, placing a hand on the small of the younger boy's back and causing said younger boy to emit a small 'Eep!' in response to the unexpected contact. When Sora quickly whirled around to find himself standing face to face with his favorite silver-haired, pale-skinned teen, a sheepish smile immediately overcame his lips and a hand went to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey Riiii. Hehe... hehehe..." the smaller of the two boys drawled out, almost a nervous sounding edge to his voice.

Riku could only sigh hopelessly again, taking the hand from Sora's back and bringing it up to his forehead, shaking his head in a shameful fashion.

"Sora... what have I told you about using the stove unsupervised?"

Sora huffed indignantly at the question, his lower lip jutting out in that oh so infamously trademarked pout and his arms crossing stubbornly.

Riku couldn't help but let his eyes soften at the expression. So cute...

"What!?" Sora huffed again, and this time stomped his foot to accentuate his frustration. Fierce blue eyes locked with fond aquamarine. When Riku gave his friend a confused look, the younger continued in a whiny voice, "Why're you staring at me like that?!" Riku chuckled again.

Sora was just too adorable when he was being all flustered and indignant like that!

"Nothing. You're just too adorable when you're being all flustered and indignant like that." He voiced his thoughts coolly with a wink and mockingly patted the brunette's cheek for good measure.

Sora merely rolled his eyes at the comment, but traces of a grin began to peek through his lips. Sora, of course, was all too used to stupid comments like so from his older friend. Besides, it wasn't their problem that their peers thought they were always flirting with each other. Psh, they were just jealous they couldn't have such strong bonds with THEIR best friends.

"Riku, stop flirting with my brother and Sora stop reciprocating. And what do I keep telling you about the stove?" Oh speak of the devil.

Sora stomped his foot again and Riku snorted, cutting in before his friend could get his input. "Shut up, Roxas. And I told him the same thing." He waved a hand nonchalantly.

Sora's blonde counterpart scoffed and perched himself on the countertop, batting away the smoke continuing to pollute the kitchen. "What the hell were you trying to do?!" Roxas directed towards his twin, hacking wildly at the end of his sentence.

"I was just trying to make a frozen pizza!" Sora shot back, that adorably cute indignant look that made Riku all warm and fuzzy and giddy inside worming its way back onto the little sophomore's features.

"...did you perhaps forget to take the plastic off, dearest brother?" Roxas inquired. It was mostly a rhetorical question, considering how sure of himself Roxas seemed to be. Sora could only shuffle his feet under his brother's scrutinizing gaze. "You're lucky mom's not home." He snorted. "Clean it up. And make Riku make another one. I'm hungry."

Sora shot his twin 'the look' while Riku merely rolled his eyes. "I was just going to," he replied in that sweet tone of voice that wasn't really sweet, but was really supposed to be mocking his brother and the entirety of his existence.

When Roxas hopped off the counter to leave the room Riku spoke again, but whether it was directed toward Roxas or Sora was that was pretty irrelevant. "Oh hey, I invited Axel over." Roxas froze at the kithcen door. Sora cocked his head. Riku smirked.

Sora was the first to speak. "But Riku, movie night is always just you and me," Sora looked up at his friend quizzically, turning off the appliance that was continuing to produce smoke and coughing lightly.

Riku smirked at his friend's reaction. Jealousy perhaps? Oh ho ho!

"Well, he wouldn't stop bugging me about it. He'll probably be wandering aimlessly around the house stalking your brother anyways, so don't worry about it." Riku replied, ruffling the brunet's spiky plethora of hair reassuringly. Sora giggled at this and peeked over Riku's shoulder to watch his twin's reaction.

"Riku, you bastard!" Roxas fumed through gritted teeth, slowly turning back around to face the silver haired fiend. Now Axel Hinote and Roxas Hikari didn't exactly see eye to eye on most things, in fact, ever since the first time Sora had allowed Riku to drag the pyro-esque teen into their home. Axel, first and foremost, would fuck anything that walked. Roxas would not. Axel was a shameless flirt. Roxas was not. Axel wanted to get in Roxas's pants. Roxas did not want Axel anywhere near his pants and most certainly not in them. End of story.

Riku retaliated with a reprimanding look. "Language, Roxy, language," was Riku's simple reply, wagging a sardonic finger at the other boy. Oh, words could not describe how dearly Riku Kurai loved to torture Roxas Hikari. The kid was a little prick anyways, nothing like his darling twin brother. So Riku figured, hey why not? Riku really did get a kick out of the younger (by-two-minutes) Hikari twin's pain.

Yeah Riku was pretty much a sadist when it came to Roxas - what of it?

Roxas's glare was scalding.

--

"Sora. We are _not_ watching Never Been Kissed."

Sora countered with what he thought to be a fierce glare but in reality was a cute pout. "Yes. We _are,_" he ground out through gritted teeth, arms akimbo as he tried to stare menacingly down at Riku's careless mass of limbs sprawled across his mattress.

"Why is it that _every single week_ you end up forcing me into watching some lame chick flick?" Riku muttered, ultimately defeated by the utterly heart-melting expression on his friend's features.

"Riku, that is so not true and you know it!" Sora half-whined, trying to bat Riku on the head and missing terribly, "Last week you made me watch Pet Cemetery."

"… so?"

"I HATE HORROR MOVIES!" Sora all but screeched, finally moving from his standing position beside the bed to tackle-dive the silver haired stunner.

Riku gladly accepted the added weight atop him with a soft grunt, scooping up the smaller teen by his hips and letting Sora settle on top of his own body.

Sora stuck out a playful tongue at Riku and Riku simply imitated the action, casually resting his arm about the other's tiny waist.

Riku couldn't help but smirk in remembrance of last week's movie extravaganza. He vaguely remembered tricking his little friend into watching what he thought was one of the greatest Stephen King films of all time - and distinctly remembered how Sora ended up securely bundled within the confines of his own own chest for half of the movie and then some. Great times, greeeaaat tiiimes…

"Hey Ri." Sora abruptly said, his tone seeming to have placated a considerable amount.

"Mn?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Riku raised a delicate silver eyebrow at the out of the blue question. "… why?"

"Iunno," Sora shrugged innocently, shifting his weight and positioning his elbows on Riku's chest to prop his self up. "I was just wondering. I mean you're so popular with all the girls at school, so it's like… why not?"

Riku averted contact with Sora's curious sapphire orbs, expression growing inexplicably grim.

"Riku?" Sora inquired cautiously due to his friend's sudden change in aura.

Riku sighed and scratched the back of his neck with one hand before placing both of his arms around the small of Sora's back. His sea foam eyes traveled aimlessly for a few seconds before settling absent-mindedly on Sora's shoulder.

It was times like these that Riku just couldn't stand to outright lie to his best friend; times like these when Sora's piqued curiosity was just far too guiltless to completely brush off. And this particular subject was something fleetingly brought up by the younger male. Riku kind of figured he owed the guy a little bit of a clue - besides, chances were that Sora's naïveté would serve as a blockade to all implications, regardless of how straight forward Riku's answer was.

"For me…," Riku slowly began. "It's not an issue of dating someone rather than…," Riku paused to lick his lips and mull over his wording. "… an issue of falling in love with someone." Riku concluded with a nod, his own eyes meeting Sora's magnificent blues.

Sora was shocked by Riku's serious demeanor when he answered and even more shocked that he had managed to pry anything from him at all. Normally when Sora had poked at his older friend's love life, Riku had made it a point to 'discreetly' change the subject; no, Sora wasn't as naïve as everyone thought, he had at least picked up on that detail.

But that wasn't the point right now. The point was… - wait, what had Riku just said?

"Falling in love with someone?" Sora repeated quietly, eyeing Riku suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Riku had clasped his hands around Sora's waist and Sora could distinctly feel strong hands picking away at what little was left of their fingernails - a long time nervous habit of his best friend that Sora had no doubt picked up over the years.

"RIKU, did you fall in love with someone and not tell me?!" Sora unexpectedly shrieked, pounding on Riku's strong chest with both fists and causing the teen beneath him to hack with surprise.

"Christ Sora, chill out, will you?!" Riku half-shouted in an accusatory tone.

Sora, however, most certainly did not chill out. "Ri-kuuu!" Sora whined, lightly pounded on the other's chest yet again. "How come you never told me about this?" Sora inquired, expression looking vaguely hurt, voice portraying the emotion as well.

Riku sighed. "Because I knew _this_ would happen." He half-murmured, taking a hand from Sora's back and massaging his temple.

"Well, it _wouldn't_ _have_ if you could have just told me so." Sora huffed. "So who is it?"

"Sora…" Riku shut his eyes, distinctly feeling traces of heat begin to accumulate on his cheeks.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase Riku! I'm your best friend I have a right to know! Is it Kairi?"

"No Sora, it's not Kai-"

"Selphie?"

"What?! No!"

"Hmmm, what about Axel?"

"AXEL?!" Riku finally exploded, outraged that his best friend had conjured up a string of such ridiculous candidates. Although he was mildly surprised that Sora wasn't hesitant to dip within assumptions of homosexuality.

"Well you have been hanging out with him a lot, Riku." Sora said exasperatedly.

Riku raised both of his eyebrows with a smitten smile about his lips. "Jealous much?" he snickered and outright laughed when Sora's face turned a not-so-subtle rosy color.

"Don't worry Sor, you know you'll always be my numero uno." Riku winked, subconsciously tracing random patterns about the expanse of Sora's back.

Sora seemed to relax at the comment but, as expected, ceased to pick up on the subtext of the manner.

"Riku, seriously," Sora whined softly, but there wasn't much bite to it like before. He almost looked crushed, what with the way his eyes were all glazed over and his pout was almost overwhelmingly poignant. "I just wish you could trust me more. It's not like I'd tell anyone…" he trailed off.

"Sora, it's not that I don't trust you… it's just that- I mean…," Riku sighed mid-sentence, instantaneously melting into a pile of goo when he took another look at his best friend.

After a moment's worth of contemplation, Riku deftly lifted Sora from his position sprawled out on top of him and into an upright position within his lap. "Fine. Do you _really_ want to know?" Riku caved, not even sure himself what the hell he was getting himself into.

Sora nodded silently as Riku placed one hand on his smaller hip, another going up to hesitantly cup his cheek. Sora gave his friend a vaguely confused look before Riku's thumb softly began to stroke his cheek.

Riku leaned in to just barely rest his forehead against Sora's, opening his mouth to speak. He drew in a shaky breath, eyes refusing to meet Sora's own perplexed ones.

"Sora…," Riku began, voice unusually soft and warm, albeit a bit on a nervous side. "It's y--"

_CRRRAAASH_

Riku and Sora simultaneously jerked away from each other at the startling rumpus ostensibly emitting from downstairs.

_"LOW LIFE PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL?!"_

_"Ouuuch… damn Roxy, you pack quite the punch for such a supple young boy…"_

_"Supple young - wha… what the _fuck_?!"_

_"Roxy, it was a compliment. And I was just allowing you the pleasure of a friendly greeting. The near death experience was hardly necessary."_

_"Since when does a 'friendly greeting' consist of you dry humping me through your pants?"_

_"Oh Roxy, don't be such a drama queen."_

_"Call me Roxy one more time and I'll fucking castrate you."_

_"… point taken…… … Roxy."_

Yet another loud commotion proceeded to make its presence known on the lower level of the house as Riku and Sora eyed each other with frightened faces, all love confessions forgotten.

"Um… shit." Riku said after a moment of tense silence.

"Dammit Riku, I knew something like this was going to happen!" Sora shouted as he bounded from off of the bed and jogged towards the foyer.

"I told you, he insisted!" Riku argued.

_'Fucking Axel…'_ was Riku's last thought as he begrudgingly lifted his self from the mattress and fled after his best friend.


End file.
